


Boy's Best Friend

by Tahiti



Category: Family Guy
Genre: Brewie - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahiti/pseuds/Tahiti
Summary: A preconceived tragedy brings Brian and Stewie to the top of a mountain. Many emotions are forced to the surface, but what lies underneath?





	Boy's Best Friend

_God, what a day._

Brian's thoughts were nigh unintelligible as he recalled the emotionally vexing time spent in the mountains of Vermont. There were so many puzzling thoughts and feelings buzzing in the canine's headspace, that his current abilities limited him to a fixed spot atop the family couch. Rather than mentally processing the present day's whereabouts, the dog resorted to allowing these thoughts to corrode at his brain for what seemed like far too long.

What he had done was nothing short of atrocious, Brian could not deny the notion. Though he was reduced to a stupor when he completed the act, he was unable to dismiss his actions, or find a scapegoat of any sort. Rupert meant so much to Stewie; ever since the tyke was born, the bond between bear and child was unmeasurable. They did everything together, spoke freely amongst one another (even if it was just Stewie providing the dialogue), and Rupert was the one he returned to at the end of each day. Why was that such a problem? So the kid loves his stuffed bear..

Then why did it evoke so much jealousy? As of late, Rupert had shifted from just a toy, to a rival in Brian's mind.

The canine leaned his head back and groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose between two furry fingers. The living room was dark, save for the weak rays emanating from the adjacent lamp. Brian had just tucked Stewie in for bed, bestowing upon him the gift of another stuffed bear. The child had mistaken the new plush for a returned Rupert, something the dog would never dare correct. As happy as he was to see his little buddy reunited with Rupert at the end of such a trying day, Brian could not suppress a twinge of sadness that flickered deep within his chest.

He so desperately craved a relationship with Stewie akin to that of his with Rupert. But of course, that would undoubtedly arouse a few difficult situations. Additionally, Stewie and Rupert maintained a connection with much more intimacy. The bear was allegedly a "power bottom" in the words of Stewie, and quite frankly Brian walked right into that one. It wasn't exactly a topic he'd prefer to discuss with his little companion. Let sleeping dogs lie, he supposed.

The thought earned a chuckle from the dog. If only this one could find a few moments of sleep. Alas, there was too much to reflect on whilst the memories were still sharp in his mind.

Reflect on? I can hardly wrap my brain around this whole damn mess.

In the moments that followed, Brian found himself regretting that thought. Surely the situation hadn't been all bad. It gave the pair an opportunity to put true feelings out in the open. But so much remained unsaid, in the same sense. Though the dog couldn't quite internalize his own feelings for Stewie, let alone verbalize them. It was too complicated, analyzing the conflicting torrent of emotions that coursed through his mind like the blood in his veins. What could he say? He just wanted to be first in Stewie's life. But it was always Rupert that shone in the limelight. That was ultimately why Brian had shredded the plush in the first place. More regret washed over him.

He'd admitted it too, that he was jealous of the stuffed bear. Right to Stewie's face. It just came out, and his little buddy was just as perplexed as to why, as Brian had been.

Seriously, what was wrong with him?

So the dog committed a despicable act out of envy and spite, and nearly lost the person he was fighting so fervently for in the first place. Where was the logic in that? Truthfully enough, there was none. Love makes people do doltish things.

Love?

Brian supposed it was true. After all, Stewie was axiomatically his best friend and most trusted confidant. It would make sense that he harbored feelings of love towards him. He would probably be more concerned if he didn't.

The canine recalled the enervating moment the tyke had referred to Rupert as his very best friend. There was nothing more flummoxing. He could feel the indignation creeping up his belly once again. The anger was soon replaced with despondency, though.

I'm supposed to be your best friend!

The recollection of that single line of dialogue sent a twinge through the dog's body. Brian reached around his back and rubbed the nape of his neck defeatedly. This kid was driving him mad. Damn, he could really use a drink right about now.

It was in that moment, the dog's ears pricked toward a voice coming from the staircase.

"Hey, Bri?"

"Oh. Hey Stewie. Shouldn't you be asleep by now? It's getting pretty late.."

Brian trailed off, giving the boy a thorough once-over as he made his descent off of the final stair.

Stewie scoffed. "Mm, yes you're right Lois, allow me a moment to march my fanny back up these stairs and straight to bed."

His tone was patronizing, but held a certain softness that indicated it was only a quip.

Brian shrugged insouciantly. He'd rather not get into it after the day the two'd just had.

The boy gave a disgruntled sigh, disappointed whenever Brian refused to play along. He should be used to such things by now. But after today, it seemed the dynamic had shifted between the two friends. Hopefully, for the better.

Despite his nerves with the dog, Stewie found it more and more difficult to hold grudges against him. Killing Rupert was a tad shy of an accident, but in a sense their endeavors revealed the true lengths Brian would go to make him happy. And at the end of the day, his lifelong bear of affections had been returned to him. To the child's brilliant mind, the grand scheme of things played out acceptably.

But once it was clear it would have to be Stewie initiating things as always, he piped up in Brian's silence.

"So, do you think we should.. You know. Talk about some of the things that were said today?"

The boy held Brian's gaze a bit apprehensively. But in hindsight, the worst he could do was say no.

After a moment of hesitation, Brian took a deep drag of air and shrugged.

"Why don't we do it over a drink, on the porch?" Came the dog's indolent baritone. Might as well kill two birds with one stone.

Brian slid off of the mauve couch, sighing drowsily with Stewie in tow. The pair crossed the threshold into the kitchen, but the boy stood beside the island counter as he waited on his dog to fetch the booze. Brian perused the alcohol selection for a few moments, before his gaze rested upon a familiar bottle of scotch at the very back. A nostalgic smile fell upon his complexion as he extended a paw out to grab it.

Stewie's gaze immediately lit up at the sight of it, a deep grin plastering across his face.

"Glenfiddich? Cheeky bastard." The child was blushing.

"Yeah, I figured it's not quite as old as the stuff we had in the vault, but it seems fitting for the occasion."

"Yes indeed."

The dog stowed two solo cups in the nook of his arm, and followed Stewie out to the screened porch. It was well past midnight; Brian was guessing it was close to 2am by now. They would have to be careful not to wake anyone upstairs.

The patio door creaked on its hinges as Brian pushed it open. Stewie made fast to switch on the lights, illuminating the cozy vicinity. The two friends made their way to the saffron-hued couch, finding a seat upon it. The cushions rippled under their weight. Brian handed one of the solo cups to the boy, who quickly accepted it. Stewie felt giddy, his feet clicking together.

A surge of positivity clung to the atmosphere for a few moments. The two companions sat in a comfortable silence as Brian allocated the scotch into the plastic cups. They exchanged tacit smiles and toasted their cups together.

The realm of contentment dissipated as quickly as it had washed over the pair. A bit of solemness took its place. Brian was the first to take a swig from his cup, relishing the steady burn that scorched his esophagus. With a quirk of his brow, Stewie followed in the dog's actions and pressed the plastic cup to his lips. The alcohol was smooth, and the child allowed it to wash around his palette before claiming the fluid completely with a hard gulp. The flavor elicited a bit of a flinch, Stewie's forehead layered briefly with tension. The unpleasantness soon dissolved, leaving the boy with a warm, floaty feeling in the head.

"So."

Brian interjected, lowering his beverage to a fuzzy thigh.

"What was it you.. wanted to talk about?"

Stewie shifted slightly in his seat. There was a lot to say, but little coherent speech formed on his tongue. Though he would never admit it aloud, there were knots of anxiety in his belly whenever addressing the canine about such matters. Where would he even begin? When he finally regained his composure, the infant smoothed the wrinkles on his pale blue sleeper and took a sharp breath.

"Well Brian frankly, I was loathing you earlier, and I wasn't sure how you could ever be redeemed from such actions." He began, sensing Brian wincing; "And I want to talk about what you said to me. What I said."

Stewie leaned back into the couch, looking dejected. An out-standing change from a few minutes earlier.

"You told me you were jealous of Rupert, and I want you to tell me why." His gaze floated upward, meeting Brian's in confidence. "And don't lie to me damn it, because you fucked me over today man. Don't forget that." Stewie's tone was authoritative, and undoubtedly edged with meaningfulness.

This earned a disquieted cough from Brian, a paw snaking behind his neck apprehensively.

"I guess I deserve that." Brian mused aloud, not meeting the child's stoney gaze.

"That's an understatement." The boy spat back in a hushed tone. "Anyway go on. Haven't got all night."

The dog took another swig from the cup and scratched his elbow nervously. Where would he start?

"Alright. I guess it's true there's been some... er, rivalry," he coughed into his paw, "between Rupert and I lately. I know that sounds silly, but he's so real to you. He's your priority, no matter what. Even though I'm here, in the flesh, you still put his head over mine."

Brian shrugged, pausing briefly before resuming his rant.

"I - I know you're worried about what the future holds, Stewie. I know I won't always be around for you. And I know that's a scary and depressing thought, but I'm still here. I'm here in the moment, and for now, I'm not going anywhere. Don't you think it's a better idea to keep me close in the moment rather than push me away?" His tone was nearly pleading. He allowed his thoughts to hang in the air for awhile, studying his young companion's face for any indication of what he may be thinking. But damn, his poker face was solid.

Stewie crossed his legs and sipped his beverage gingerly, a small sigh escaping his lips.

"Fuck you, man. Honestly. Do you have any idea how hard it is for me every day? Watching you throw away your entire miserable existence in exchange for a few cheap fucks and a path of mediocrity?" The child's calm demeanor shifted, and he had to remind himself to remain collected. After all, he had initiated the late night talk, not Brian. Of course not Brian.

"You don't know what it's like to watch you go to any lengths for some random bimbo you wooed one night at the bar, someone who doesn't give a damn about you. All while sweeping the only one who really cares about you under the rug."

Tears pricked his eyelids now, blurring the room and sending a cascade of prisms wherever dim light refracted. His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp exclamation from the other side of the couch.

"What are you talking about, Stewie? When do I 'sweep you under the rug'?" The dog relayed the infant's words with air quotes. "And a path of mediocrity? Real nice man. I'm just trying to push through this miserable existence like the rest of us. So what if it means a few passing flings? I'm lonely." Brian tacked that last sentence on despondently. He must sound pathetic right now.

"When do you sweep me under the rug? Uh, like all the fucking time? We do things together but I'm never your priority. I'm the first you blow off when our plans overlap with a Tinder fuck, and anything else for that matter. It shouldn't be surprising I turn to Rupert. You're so frustrating!"

Stewie balled his fists and slammed them into the cushions. A couple tears dribbled down the boy's cheeks, streaming past his worrying lip. He quickly wiped them away, not wanting Brian to see how deeply his actions impacted him.

"Stewie, why does it bother you so much that I sometimes have to move plans around to accommodate a date?"

"A date? Oh that's rich. A date is usually something you go on with a person of mutual romantic interest, and not a stuporous encounter of repeatedly slamming your naked bodies together."

"So, what? You're pissed off that I have sex with people and blow you off sometimes? That doesn't mean you have to pledge your existence to a stuffed bear, instead of your living best friend."

Brian sighed. He was tired. This was tiring. What was the kid getting at? Where was this conversation even going?

"No you stupid fucking mutt. Can't you see I'm just as jealous of your priorities as you are mine?" Stewie sniffled, tossing his empty solo cup to the ground with a dramatic flair.

This time, Brian softened. He didn't retort with so much gravity this time.

"Hey, Stewie, all right. Alright I get it." The dog closed the gap between them, slipping an arm around his companion's shoulders. "But our history dates back so long.. Why would you doubt your place in my mind?"

The child scoffed, turning from the dog but making no attempt to escape his affections.

"The same reason as you I guess."

Brian wondered how similar their reasonings really were. Deep down, he wanted to take Rupert's place. He craved the same affections that Stewie gave up so eagerly to Rupert. He figured, if he eliminated the bear entirely, he could have that. But it wasn't so simple. Things with Stewie hardly were. Then again, theirs was an intimate relationship. Brian often pondered the extent of this, but the child and stuffed animal most certainly engaged in activities of that nature.

"You shouldn't be jealous of those women, Stewie. My dick does all my thinking around them. I've never loved any of them the same way that I love you."

Almost immediately, the canine wanted to grab those words out of thin air, a dreadful realization creeping into his mind. One that he desperately wanted to shove back down, wherever it came from.

"Er.. That came out wrong. I just - I mean that - they, they could never replace you."

Wide eyed, Stewie's attention was redirected to the dog now, and not the floor. His gaze lingered ahead, stunted for a moment before trailing slowly upwards to meet Brian's.

"It didn't sound like it came out wrong." He whispered softly, anxiously balling his palms in the couch fabric.

Brian gulped, swiftly breaking the tense eye contact that bridged the gap between them. Suddenly, the room was far too warm, and Stewie was far too close.

"I love you too, Brian." The child sighed, his gaze falling to the ground once again. His implications seemed deeper than the current context of the situation. "But Brian, you're not going to be around forever. And what am I supposed to do then? Rupert could be timeless if I wanted him to be. You're really fucking selfish, you know that?" Stewie lamented, utterly dejected. Now, the welled up tears made their descent, wearing spots of moisture into the cushions.

The dog's breath hitched. "Stewie..."

"What, Dog? Is it so ludicrous that I might need Rupert to dull the pain of that notion?"

"No, it isn't. Stewie-"

Brian placed two fingers under the boy's chin and guided his face closer so that their eyes met. With his other paw, he gingerly wiped the cascade of tears that stained the child's tender cheeks. He brought his lips gently to the tyke's forehead, planting a saccharine kiss upon it. After pulling away from his delicate ministrations, he found an awestruck Stewie gazing back at him, mouth ever so slightly agape.

"It's important to live in the moment. It may not come easy to you, because you have decades upon decades spanned ahead of you. That's something I don't have. Humans take their years for granted, but dogs have to have a different outlook. What's important is in the now, and we can't give in to fears of the future. So Stewie," The canine hesitated, a paw drawn to the boy's forearm, "why don't we act now, instead of later?"

The child was mystified by such a drastic turn of events. This day had given him a significant amount of whiplash.

"Act now?" He queried, glancing bewilderedly at the hand softly gripping his arm. Stewie's heartbeat roared in his ears, making his head pound. "Brian, what are you implying here?" The child shot him a glare, too tired and slightly too tipsy to grasp the entire picture here.

"Stewie.." Brian cast a sheepish downward glance. "Stewie the real reason I'm so jealous of Rupert, is because I want to be him..."

Brian watched his companion's brows furrow in question, one slowly quirking into his direction.

"I mean.. Not BE him. But, I want - I want the same relationship that you have with him."

The dog watched understanding wash across the tyke's complexion, and a new anxiety bubbled to the surface. Despite Stewie making a plethora of subtle (and not-so-subtle) passes at him for years, it was always difficult to tell if the kid was being completely genuine. For all Brian knew, it could have just been one sick joke after another.

Stewie's heart fluttered as this new revelation crashed over him.

Staring in the dog's direction, the boy shifted closer and placed his hand upon a furry shoulder.

"Brian, if you're implying what I think you are, you should know that's all I've wanted." Flushed, the child simply could not maintain the eye contact between them. His chest burned as the anticipation crawled over him, awaiting the canine's next words.

"I never really acknowledged these feelings as attraction until recently, Stewie. As crazy as it might sound, I - I, I think I'm in love with you..."

Brian coughed into his paw, adverting his gaze just as the boy had done. "I know I won't always be around, but for what it's worth, I'd like to cherish those years with you. It sounds corny, but in all those years searching for my soulmate, they were right under my nose the whole time. I'm foolish fo-"

His speech was abruptly cut off by a pair of warm lips pressed into his own. Taken off guard, his arms alighted, and eyes grew wide. It wasn't long before awareness replaced the sudden panic, and Brian found his arms instinctively coming to rest around Stewie's abdomen. Their lips curved perfectly together, deepening only slightly before breaking apart. The saccharinity of the moment was paved with gentle ministrations, the touch of one another eliciting such deep emotional static. The pair had kissed before, but it was unparalleled. This moment was something transcendental; between the scotch, a day full of emotional turmoil, and talking into the early morning hours, it was simple, raw emotion tacitly exchanged between the two of them.

This was decidedly it. Whatever the future had in store for them, they could face it head on... Together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short, fluffy play-off of the episode "Dog Bites Bear". After months suffering from writer's block and a lack of motivation, I finally churned up this little fic. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
